Freedom from the Old
by TiffersStar1989
Summary: what will happen when a wolf/vampire pack from the Menominee tribe come to Forks? Will they get along? Will there be imprints?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The wolf pack from Menominee is totally made up unless I'm uncovering something that has been hidden forever. That would be totally awesome living in Wisconsin and not even know that there is a wolf pack in my back yard. Onto the story, I tried doing a poll but only two people did it and that is because they will be included in this story. **

Freedom from the Old

Chapter 1

Wow being away from the reservation was freeing. We have been on the Menominee Reservation for almost 500 years. My siblings and I were getting bored. So we meaning I chose to leave the reservation.

Since I was thinking so much about this I wanted to refresh my memory of how it happened.

-Flashback-

I was sitting next to Annie and Ashley talking about how it has been so boring living on the reservation.

"What if we left," Ashley said.

"But we can't, we have to take care if the reservation," Annie said.

"From what we have not seen any threats against the tribe and its people in over a hundred years," I said.

"Where will we go?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me you are the psychic," I said.

I guess feeling that she lost Annie said, "I will start looking what do you want me to look for."

"Well it would be somewhere that Liz can live; she is vampire and wont blend in like us," I said.

"Hopefully somewhere exciting, somewhere that is not so boring," Ashley said.

"I agree with Ash, somewhere that has people like us or something like that," I said.

"Okay, I will get started, do you want to help Ash," Annie said.

"Sure," Ashley said.

Later on that day, I let the 'elders' of the Menominee know that we will be leaving.

"Welcome Tiffany Taylor, how may we accept your appearance in front of the council," said the head elder.

"Well, I wanted to inform the tribe that my siblings and I will be leaving the reservation," I said.

"Why, what about the protection of the tribe," said another elder.

"We have not had an attack in over 100 years, and you still have your regular shape shifters that will be able to protect the tribe," I said. "We have trained them well and we have become bored of have nothing happening."

"But, your father swore that you and your family would protect the tribe," said another elder.

"We will still be able to protect the tribe if we are really needed, Annie will be keeping an eye on the tribe's future like always and we can always come in a moment's notice with Liz's help," I said.

"Okay, we will permit this to happen, but just to let you know you will always have a home here on the Menominee Reservation," the head elder said.

"Thank you, this place will always be our home," I said.

-End of Flashback-

So we were now somewhere in Montana with camp set up. We were waiting for Annie to find a permanent place to live.

"I think we should go back to the reservation, I still feel like we are leaving our responsibilities behind," Kevin said.

"First of all they will be fine, and we are not going back there," I said.

"We should not leave you ladies alone any more you come up with the most ridiculous things to do and since you are Alpha, others can't do anything about it," Kevin said.

"Yeah, this has been the most excitement in years, so just chill," Jason said as he smiled at his mate Liz.

"I thought we had enough excitement on the reservation, how many different lovers did we each have," Kevin said.

"That's beside the point, we are doing this because we haven't had a battle in a while and I don't want to lose my strategy on the battle field," I said and as if it was final that was the end of the discussion but I know he was still not going to be happy with it.

Just then into the tent come Annie and Ashley. Ashley seemed like she was super excited about something.

"You are going to like this place," Ashley said with a grin. Of course she was excited because she was able to see what Annie saw with her power.

So Annie came and sat next to me.

**Hope you enjoy. Exactly who all the characters and what they look like in other chapters and the twilight characters will be coming soon too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I did however come up with any of the unknown characters mostly the new wolf pack from the Menominee tribe. Sorry it took me a while to update but I have been busy with school and work. Hope you enjoy. Any explanations that might be needed will be given in the next upcoming chapters.**

Chapter 2

"I found the perfect place, Forks, Washington," Annie said.

"Why Forks?" I asked.

"Well, first of all it is the rainiest city in the United States, perfect for Liz," Annie said. "And it has some interesting groups of people living nearby."

"Oh, who?" I asked with Ashley basically jumping around doing her happy dance. "And what's got her so excited."

"Well there are two groups that will make life interesting," Annie said. "One group of shape-shifters/werewolves and one family of vampires who are vegetarians."

"Cool, wait, how do you know they are vegetarians," I asked.

"Why would they be living so close to the reservation if they weren't," Annie said. "So you are telling me that you would let vampires live near our reservation if they weren't vegetarians?"

"No, I would not, do you remember what we did to that huge group of newborns that wanted to claim territory, um hell no," I said.

"My point exactly," Annie said.

"Why is Ash excited tho?" I asked.

"Hot guys, why else, shape-shifters are always hot and you can't really resist a vampire," Annie said as Ashley continued with her happy dance.

"How do you know so much already about this place," Kevin asked.

"Well, Tiffany had me really focused and for two whole days, I am surprised I don't have names yet," Annie said.

"Okay lets pack up, once we are packed Liz can teleport us all to Forks, Washington," I said.

When we got in town, Kevin and I went to the realtor's office in town while the others went to Canada to hunt for deer or something. The realtor's office was the only one in town and it was small with a couple of desks in it and a funky smell like mold. But the people inside were very nice and helpful seemed like the enjoyed getting new faces in town. They were also able to point us in the direction of some places that I can work and where the rest of my siblings can set up shop.

I knew where the border line for the reservation was so I asked for a location that would be right on the border or in the no-man's land. When I said I was bored, I meant so I was livening things up. There was a location, a log cabin/mansion; big spacious but needed a little remodeling.

We went to check it out, I just loved it, it reminded me of the mansion we owned in Wisconsin. So I set to work using my telekinesis powers I was, able to make the new place look like it was just built. It had 6 bedrooms, one for each of us (Jason and Liz were sharing a room) and a guest bedroom, and it had a nice big yard and it was secluded just what we needed.

So I notified the rest of the family that it was ready, "Okay, we have a home, need things to fill it with Ashley and Annie can you cover it," I thought.

I liked that our thoughts were connected even when we were not in our wolf form. And I also enjoyed the fact that we can block out of siblings if we wanted but I was still able to talk to them since I was alpha. This difference is probably because we are part vampire as well.

"We will do it, any particular colors," Annie thought.

"You know my favorites," I thought.

"Can we make my room red this time?" Kevin thought.

"K" Ashley thought.

"Liz and I will help them, okay," Jason thought.

"Thanks, we will make sure everyone has a job or something to do," I thought.

So now that we had a home, we had to make sure we had a job or something. Otherwise we would drive each other crazy being at home together for long and I like to keep harmony within my family that way we don't go crazy or something. Because one time when Ashley was really pissed off she almost killed a human and that would not be what we are about. I had to really put my foot down with her that time. I don't like to use my alpha power if I don't have to otherwise I feel too controlling of their lives and everyone should be able to live there life the way they want. So when it came to jobs I knew exactly what everyone wanted to do.

We went to the firm that the couple from the realtor's told us about to get me a position within being an attorney. We found a corner place that Kevin could make into a club. Ashley and Annie were going to continue their clothing line and we found a store in port angles that we could make theirs. Then right in Forks we found a restaurant going out of business and thought it was the perfect place for Liz and Jason to make into their new restaurant.

Once Annie, Ashley, Jason, and Liz got home and moved everything into our new home, I started our plan to introduce ourselves to the pack. I got changed into my running gear(yellow sports bra with yellow and black skin tight jogging pants) and had my short hair in pigtails, I then set off for a run.

My goal is to get the attention of the wolf pack. So I told Kevin to take the shield off my scent so I can get their attention. This way they should be able to smell me coming their way and it would give me the chance to test their tactics. My plan was that they would smell my weird scent as something different and they would follow me back to our house and have our introductions there. I loved this plan because I loved the thrill of the chase.

I first ran along the border for about a half a mile, then gathering speed I went onto the reservation a little. It was taking them long to sense me; I would have never allowed this in my pack even with the full breeds. But just then I smelled one about a half mile away. There was only one scent for a while following me but then I could smell about four or five of them following my scent.

Then I slowed my pace, so they could catch up a little bit and I could get a better look at what I will be working with. As I did so the five wolves that sensed on my trail came into view as I turned around to look and they were as big as our wolves and as big as we get. I didn't let them catch me I knew the pace I needed to go to keep them following and not get killed. Plus I had this planned out; I knew what I wanted to happen. About a mile away from my new log cabin, I changed into my wolf form and out ran them back to the house.

**Okay I know a little cliff hanger but trust me it will be worth it. And I bet you can't guess who the first wolf to get her scent is. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know I enjoy reading comments and possible requests.**


	3. Author Note

OKay i know it has been a long time since i updated any of my stories but u can blame that on finals and projects but i promise that over break i will be working on updating all my stories and since i will be on the couch most of the time because of my knee surgery u will have more to read...i will update as soon as i can...thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did Jasper and Paul would so totally be mine and would be hidden in my room only for me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

-Jacob's POV-

I was the first one on the new scent. The scent was strange compared to the scent of a vampire. But this new scent was traveling fast and I knew it wasn't from a human. So I informed the rest of the wolves on duty (Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil) to help with this individual because I was unsure about what it was.

They caught up with me and we were closing in on this new scent. That was when we caught a glimpse of her. She was about 5'11" with short dark brown hair with golden brown highlights in pig tails. She was tanned like the members of the tribe, with an athletic slim figure. She was in a yellow jogging suit (a sports bra and pants).

I found it odd that she was this fast and with this color skin, but we stayed on her. Then out of no where she changed into a wolf with brown hair that had a golden tint to it.

We followed her even though she was almost at the borderline. It was then that she brought us to a clearing with a big cabin almost as big as the Cullen's home.

She raced past the people who were waiting outside the home on the deck. I looked at Sam, "We stay and wait to see what happens, she must want to talk to us or something," Sam thought.

So I took in the people waiting on the porch. There were two males and three females not including the one who ran inside. The one male that was closest to the edge of the deck looked about 6'1", he had short dark brown hair with brown eyes, very muscular, tanned like the female. He was wearing a navy blue polo and dark blue jeans.

The other male looked about 6'0", he had black hair, hazel eyes. He was just as muscular as the last and tanned as well. He was wearing a plain light green t-shirt and jean shorts. He was standing with his arms around one of the females. It was the female with the palest skin. She had wavy blond hair that went about to her shoulders with gold eyes. She was slim about 5'6" and wearing a light blue dress with frills that went to above the knee with silver 2 in heels.

The other two females were about the same height as the last but their skin color was like the two males. One had dark brown shoulder length hair with bangs that framed her face in layers. She had greenish blue eyes and was wearing blue skinny jeans with black knee high suede high heeled boots, a green laced corset top and a black leather motorcycle jacket.

The last female had black hair with blond highlights that stopped at her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing black leggings with a pink tunic sweater that stopped mid thighs and black ballet flats.

Looking at her more closely something changed within me like I could not live without her.

You have to be kidding me I have imprinted with a complete stranger and a possible threat.

"Ha ha, Jacob has an imprint on the new girl," Paul thought.

I growled at Paul but I knew I couldn't get him right now, as I growled I noticed one of the males tensed up.

A few seconds later the door opened and out came the same female that we were chasing in a new outfit. She was now in a jean mini-skirt with purple spaghetti strapped tang-top with a jean jacket that went mid-way down her back, with high-heeled boots that went almost to her knee.

That's when I heard Paul's thoughts about being imprinted as well. I laughed so hard that I snorted.

"Pay attention both of you," Sam thought in his alpha male voice.

* * *

I know not much happened but I wanted to highlight the view of the wolf pack when they first see the new family that comes to town.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…

* * *

TiffersStar1989: Jasper, I know you can feel how I feel about you so why would you try leaving remember you stay in my room.

Jasper: You don't own me and you just have to deal with that

TiffersStar1989: But Jasper don't leave…you neither Paul

Paul: Why what are we going to do?

TiffersStar1989: What happens in this room stays in this room…*looks at the readers* don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

* * *

Chapter 4

-Tiffany's POV-

I ran inside with a sense of accomplishment for getting part 1 of the plan complete, which was getting the Alpha of the pack to our house.

I had my siblings sit outside to make sure they didn't leave and, so Ashley could see what they thought of us.

"Oh they are so checking me out," Ashley thought.

"No, they are watching us, you dork," Kevin thought.

"You can't hear them, and oh guess who has an imprint," Ashley thought sounding excited about the imprint.

That made me stop in the middle of changing for a second.

"Wait, with whom," I thought sounding curious but serious at the same time.

"Annie with the one named Jacob," Ashley thought sounding excited. I could imagine her doing a little dance but then again we did have visitors on our front lawn; so I doubt she was doing a dance but probably close to bouncing in her shoes. With that thought I giggled.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second no one make any movements to surprise them," I thought.

"Well, I think they are a little surprised with the imprint, but then again we do have an awesome sister," Ashley thought. I could imagine Annie blushing at that thought.

So I finished getting dressed and went to meet the new pack.

As soon as I was on the deck all eyes were on me.

"Someone has an imprint with someone named Paul," Ashley thought. I could feel a change in how I felt towards the new pack, but I was always excited to meet them this was something different; I didn't know how to explain it. I never felt something so powerful before; it felt like I was whole or something like that.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here," I thought, but when I looked at one of the wolves that if I had to guess was Paul I felt that wholeness again. Like if I never saw or was close to this person again I was going to feel horrible and I didn't know how to cope with that.

So I walked to the edge of Kevin's shield.

"I was wondering if we can discuss this in your human form," I said.

Ashley had followed me and said, "They are unsure if they should trust us."

That's when the rustic one growled at Ashley. "He doesn't like that I can read their minds," she said.

"I understand," I said to Ashley, "We would like to introduce ourselves but I believe it would be easier if Ashley doesn't have to talk for you."

The tallest one nodded his head and all five of them retreated to the trees to change.

I waited and let Kevin know he can put his physical shield down to let our visitors come sit down.

Then the five wolves came out in their human forms.

"Oh, yummy," Ashley thought.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I thought while examining each of the five men that came out of the trees and then focused on the one I felt a pull towards. He was so totally amazing I was barely able to tear my eyes from his body, but then I got caught in his eyes those deep brown eyes.

But I snapped out of it when Jason thought, "Gross, do we have to hear this."

"Would you be more comfortable sitting outside and talking or can we go inside," I asked the Alpha.

"Out here is fine," said the Alpha.

"Okay," I said and I nodded my head, so the rest of my group came to meet us.

"Let me explain what is going on here and then we can get introductions done and questions answered," I said.

The Alpha then nodded and sat, while I signaled my group to do the same. Once we were all sitting down and comfortable I started to explain.

"We are from the Menominee reservation in Wisconsin, we have lived there all of our lives. To explain our smell we are half wolf and half vampire," I said. "Well, all except our vegetarian sister-in-law Liz."

"We moved here because there has not been a need for us on our reservation in over 100 years and some of us were getting bored," I said. "When Annie was looking for a new place, she had a vision showing that you might need our help, I decided that we should come here."

"I think that includes why we are here and who we are in simple forms," I said. "For introductions, I am Tiffany and I am Alpha and the oldest, my brother Kevin is the one with the dark brown hair and he can create a shield physically and mentally. By the way my powers are telekinesis and astral projection. The third oldest is Ashley, she has the bangs and can read minds like you already saw and is an empath."

"Hey I'm also the cute spunky one," Ashley said.

"You say spunky, I say annoying," Kevin said and I heard chuckles come from almost all the men except from the Alpha.

"Can I continue?" I said in the tone of voice that told them I was starting to get mad. And they didn't want me to get mad, they knew how I got.

"Yes, sorry," Ashley said apologetically and trying to give me her puppy dog face, but you would think after so many years of me not giving in she would stop because it never worked; yet she put that silly face on.

"Okay, what was I saying, yeah my other brother is Jason and he can manipulate the earth," I said. "Our vegetarian is Liz and she is also Jason's mate/imprint. She can teleport herself and others."

"Then finally we have Annie, she is our physic at hand and helped us find our new home. She can also tell certain things about a person like if they have powers or if there is a strong relationship there," I said.

"So now, you have met the Taylors, Do you have any questions?" I finished.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter…I tried to bring in detail about the imprint let me know if you like it.

* * *

TiffersStar: okay another chapter done *looks around and notices that no one is there to celebrate and begins to cry*

*Ashley runs into the room and sits next to TiffersStar*

Ashley: its okay I'm here now and I loved the story even though Kevin is stupid

TiffersStar: *lets out a giggle* but what happened to Paul and Jasper

Ashley: Don't know and I noticed that you left your notebook with your notes on the floor

TiffersStar: what give me that *grabs the book out of Ashley's hand, but notices that there is a grin on her face and narrows her eyes*

Ashley: *doing a little happy dance* I think I'm going to like what is going to come

TiffersStar: don't forget I can always change it and give you Mike Newton if you tell anyone

Ashley: okay I will not tell a soul *just then someone walks into the room and TiffersStar looks up and its Paul*

TiffersStar: *jumps up and gives Paul a big hug* you came back

Paul: of course I did after that wonderful chapter and the description of me *sits down where TiffersStar was just sitting and pats the seat next to him*

TiffersStar: *basically jumps into the seat and stares into Paul's eyes* Ashley can you do the honors please

Ashley: *lets out a sigh and turns to the audience* please let us know what you think about the chapter through the review please *gives the audience her puppy dog look*


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"Okay, before we start with questions, how about we start with introductions on our side," the Alpha said.

"Okay, fine with me," I said and nodded my head.

"Well, my name is Sam and I am the Alpha as you can already tell," Sam said. "Then I'll have the rest of my pack introduce themselves."

"My name is Jacob black," said the one that's imprinted with Anne.

"I'm Embry," said the one to Jacob's left.

"I'm Quil," said the one to Jacob's right.

"And my name is Paul," said the hot one of Sam's side I could not believe I had an imprint.

"Nice to meet you all," Ashley said raising her eyebrows.

"Questions?" I said. I was trying to move this along so we had time to meet the other group near by. And we would have enough time later to hang out.

"How did you know about us, I thought vampires cant see visions with us in them, they just go black," Jacob said.

"Well, it deals with the fact that we are part wolf. So if we can see ourselves we can see you and any other wolf we want," I said.

"You say it like you have experience with other wolves," Sam said.

"Well, we do back on our reservation. They are descendants of our mother's people and they have the gene in them," I said. "We spent a lot of our time on the reservation training the young wolves for battle."

"So, you all can shift into wolves," said Quil. 'Wasn't that obvious from how Tiffany attracted their attention.' Ashley thought

"Yeah," I said.

"Interesting, so what would you want from us?" asked Sam.

"We would like the ability to live on this piece of land and help you in your upcoming battle," I said.

"How do you know we have an upcoming battle that we don't even know about?" asked Jacob.

"Well, Annie saw it while she was looking for a place to move to," Ashley said.

"She said that they looked like newborns, and we have dealt with newborns before so we felt we could aid," said Jason.

I looked towards Annie and she was turning red in the face because all attention was on her now. I had to hold in a giggle because you would think she would see this coming.

"She also saw another group of vampires fighting against them," I said because I wanted to know who they were before I met them.

"The Cullens," Jacob said in almost a growl.

"So what is the story about them," I asked.

"They have a treaty with the tribe that said they will not bite any humans and they cannot cross the border," Sam exampled.

"So would it be okay for us to stay and help out and maybe live here," I asked.

"Seeing as two of your pack have imprinted on two of our pack, I don't think it is necessary for anyone to leave," Sam said.

"Thank you, we have food inside if you want but I should suggest that some go back on duty just in case," I said.

"That sounds smart Quil and Embry go back on duty, I will go inform the others, Jacob and Paul since you imprinted you can stay if you like," Sam said.

"Okay," said Jacob.

"Let's go inside I think Annie and Ashley made cookies and brownies earlier," I said. This I knew the boys would run in for because all the wolves love food especially Annie and Ashley's cooking. I personally doubt it will last twenty minutes.

We all went inside except for Kevin. I stopped to make sure everything was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to stay and stand watch," Kevin said.

"What you don't have faith in your shield?" I asked.

"No, its just that I want to make sure we didn't alert the other clan too early when I dropped the physical shield to let the wolf pack in," Kevin said.

"Okay, but you gotta remember how hungry wolves get," I said. "Especially Ashley with him there wont be any left."

"Hey, I heard that and I don't eat that much," Ashley yelled from the other room.

"Sure Ashley, is that why the pantry is filled with your favorite toffees and white chocolate covered pretzels," I said smiling wide as I entered the room.

"Hey, I share and there is more than just that I got you your chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream," Ashley said.

I just smiled and said, "I'm sure they will come to good use," as I caught Paul's eyes with a knowing look, which made my mind go dirty. I was just thinking about licking the whipped cream off of Paul's ripped chest when my brother had to clear his throat. This brought me out of my thoughts and I had to focus on the task at hand.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here," said Jason as Liz brought him a cookie and a glass of milk.

"Basic teenage stuff, movies, cars, sports, we go to the beach a lot," said Jacob.

"And hunt vampires," said Paul.

"Yeah that can be fun," Jason laughed.

"So, Paul do you want a tour of the house," I said.

Ashley raised her eyebrows at me "Do you want company with you," she thought.

"No I will be fine," I thought back.

"Sure," Paul said and grinned at me.

"You have fun there Tiffany," Ashley thought.

"Oh I will, and you are not hearing a thing," I thought.

"Come on, I don't have an imprint why do you get to have all the fun," Ashley thought.

"Because I'm the oldest and that's just how lucky I am," I thought.

So I put the milk back in the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of whipped cream and sneakily put it in my pocket and said, "Okay let's go should we start upstairs."

"Okay," Paul said.

* * *

Tiffersstar: okay im sorry guys but I have been really busy with school and then really lazy with my computer being broken I haven't taken the time to type my chapters up but I will try to update asap

Tiffany: thank god I thought I would never find out what happened with Paul..i mean with the battle and everything

Ashley: don't try to fool us we know what your really interested in its all that you think about

Tiffany: I thought I told you to only use that power to contact me about something important**glaring at Ashley**while Jason and Kevin walked in**

Jason: its like there is nothing else you two fight about is there **letting out a sigh**

Annie: Okay so the cookies are done where are the guys I thought they were coming over

Ashley: what cant wait to see your imprint **wags eyebrows up and down**

Kevin: why do you guys make such a big deal over these imprints

Tiffany: you just don't understand you haven't imprinted yet so you cant say anything

Kevin: I still don't see the big deal Jason here doesn't spend all his time making a big deal over liz

Tiffersstar: okay guys can we chill we have an audience and don't worry Kevin I have plans for you **Kevin groans**

Tiffany: **turns to audience**okay everyone please can you review please let me know what I should do next or maybe…

Annie: Tiffany this is supposed to be teen rated we cant go into detail about that stuff

Tiffany: fine **with a sigh**please review you can always tell Tiffersstar to change it to mature rating


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

Tiffany is always the one that gets the most guys and the rest of us have to deal with her being so aroused in her thoughts.

But before I can rant some more of how much I miss my ex-boyfriend back home Jacob started to talk to Annie.

"So what do you like to do," Jacob asked Annie, but Annie looked from me to Jacob.

'Hello Jacob is talking to you woman,' I thought to Annie.

'Can you talk to him for me please," Annie thought.

'Fine, but you owe me one,' I thought back. 'What do you want me to say?'

'Well I like to shop, we have our own design line, and read,' Annie thought.

"Annie likes to shop and read, and we also design a clothing line," I said.

"Why didn't she answer my question?" Jacob asked.

"Because she is shy and a chicken," I said and Annie just glared at me. 'What? It's true,' I thought.

"Why?" Jacob said.

"Well when she really likes someone she clams up, I have been trying to work with her but I guess it didn't help," I said. Oh Annie is going to kill me later.

"Really, you think she likes me," Jacob said with a slight grin on his face. Annie sat there and just glared at me, while her checks turned bright red.

"Yeah, why else would she be blushing so much, her face only turns bright red when…" I said but Annie's vision stopped me dead in what I was saying.

They were coming. And they were coming fast.

"What's wrong, what did she see," Jacob said in a worried voice.

-Tiffany's POV-

We finally made it to my room, my flirting had got him to grab me by the waist and push me on the bed when I said that this was my room.

I looked into his eyes and saw the want and the need in them. We kissed roughly and it was like nothing I have ever felt before everything seemed new but familiar. I used my tongue to glide onto his bottom lip to gain entrance into his mouth where our tongues battled for dominance. His hands were all along my sides and then he grasped my ass.

I then took a breath from the amazing kiss and whispered into his ear, "I have been a very naughty girl." He then spanked my ass hard and I let out a moan.

But then I heard Annie's thoughts, "Cullens are coming," it was like someone threw a bucket of cold water on me and I just stopped.

"What's wrong," Paul said in a rough and sexy voice. I groaned internally because I knew I had to be there for this meeting.

"Cullens are coming," I said trying to catch my breath. "Now."

I pushed Paul off so I could get up. He just looked at me with a look I couldn't just read. I lightly kissed him on the lips and said, "I know I want to continue this but I have to be there I am Alpha after all."

I went to the mirror to make sure I looked okay to meet the Cullens and to make sure I don't give it away on how close I came to having sex with Paul.

And then we headed downstairs together to go wait with the others on the porch for the Cullens to come into view.

* * *

Tiffersstar: I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next will make up for it

Annie: how could you say that Ashley

Ashley: what I thought that part was very accurate and funny **annie glares at Ashley**

Jacob: so what was this I heard about cookies **sliding to sit next to Annie who was sitting there just glaring at Ashley**

Kevin: sorry all gone Jason and I ate them all we were expecting you guys hours ago

Jason: Yeah they were my favorite…tough luck

Jacob just groaned.

Tiffersstar: what you should know around wolves food disappears fast

Jacob: yeah , yeah **Jacob just grumbled**

Tiffersstar: well maybe next time I will make some brownies or something **Jacob's face lit up** Annie you have to say something and its not Ashley fault that you have trouble admitting your feelings

Annie*grumbles* fine but I still think she could have said it in a way that was not that embarrassing.

Ashley: whatever**turns to audience** please review I want to know what you think about Annie's 'embarrassing moment' oh and what happened between Paul and Tiffany interesting very interesting but what do I know.


End file.
